


S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel Files

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Marvel AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: This database contains all information on Agent Sanders, his manifestations, and their abilities.





	1. Thomas Sanders

**LEVEL 7 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

**SUBJECT:** THOMAS SANDERS

**AGE:** 29 

 **GENDER:** MALE 

 **CLASSIFICATION:** ENHANCED HUMAN 

 **ABILITIES:** CAN MANIFEST ASPECTS OF HIS PERSONALITY AS PHYSICAL BEINGS. EACH BEING HAS A SPECIFIC FUNCTION FOR SANDERS, AS WELL AS THEIR OWN ABILITIES. CURRENTLY KNOWN ASPECTS ARE LOGIC (AKA LOGAN), MORALITY (AKA PATTON), CREATIVITY (AKA ROMAN), AND ANXIETY (AKA VIRGIL). SANDERS CAN MANIFEST ONE OR MORE OF THESE ASPECTS AT A TIME, AND EACH IS CAPABLE OF ACTING AUTONOMOUSLY, THOUGH SANDERS CAN ALSO CHOOSE TO EXERT CONTROL OVER THEIR ACTIONS. THE ASPECTS CAN ALSO AFFECT SANDERS’S ACTIONS, DECISION MAKING, AND THOUGH  PROCESS. WITH TRAINING, COULD BE SUITED FOR FIELD WORK OR UNDERCOVER OPERATIONS. 

 **AVENGERS INITIATIVE STATUS:**  POSSIBLE 

 **SEE ALSO:** PERSONNEL FILES LOGIC/LOGAN SANDERS, MORALITY/PATTON SANDERS, CREATIVITY/ROMAN SANDERS, AND ANXIETY/VIRGIL SANDERS.


	2. Logic, AKA Logan Sanders

**LEVEL 7 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

**SUBJECT:** LOGIC. ALSO KNOWN AS LOGAN SANDERS 

**AGE:** 29

 **GENDER:** MALE

 **CLASSIFICATION:** LOGICAL ASPECT OF THE PERSONALITY OF THOMAS SANDERS (ENHANCED HUMAN)

 **ABILITIES:** CAN PHYSICALLY MANIFEST NEAR THOMAS SANDERS (HEREAFTER REFERRED TO AS “THE HOST”) AND “SINK OUT” BACK INTO THE HOST’S MIND. SUBJECT HAS AN EIDETIC MEMORY, AN IQ OF 157, AND AVERAGE TYPING SPEED OF 100 WPM. ANALYZES SITUATIONS INCREDIBLY QUICKLY, HAS DESCRIBED THE EXPERIENCE AS “TIME SLOWING DOWN AROUND HIM,” THOUGH HE IS ALSO CERTAIN THAT TIME ITSELF IS NOT ACTUALLY AFFECTED. IT IS HYPOTHESIZED THAT IN SITUATIONS OF STRESS OR DANGER HIS COGNITIVE PROCESSING INCREASES SO THAT IT IS MUCH  HIGHER THAN THAT OF A NORMAL HUMAN’S, ALLOWING HIM TO ANALYZE AND SOLVE PROBLEMS IN A FRACTION OF THE TIME. 

 **AVENGERS INITIATIVE STATUS:**  POSSIBLE

 **SEE ALSO:** PERSONNEL FILES THOMAS SANDERS, MORALITY/PATTON SANDERS, CREATIVITY/ROMAN SANDERS, AND ANXIETY/VIRGIL SANDERS.


	3. Morality, AKA Patton Sanders

**LEVEL 7 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

**SUBJECT:** MORALITY. ALSO KNOWN AS PATTON SANDERS 

**AGE:** 29

 **GENDER:** MALE

 **CLASSIFICATION:** MORAL/EMOTIONAL ASPECT OF THE PERSONALITY OF THOMAS SANDERS (ENHANCED HUMAN)

 **ABILITIES:** CAN PHYSICALLY MANIFEST NEAR THOMAS SANDERS (HEREAFTER REFERRED TO AS “THE HOST”) AND “SINK OUT” BACK INTO THE HOST’S MIND. SUBJECT HAS EMPATHIC ABILITIES; HE IS CAPABLE OF SENSING THE EMOTIONS OF INDIVIDUALS AROUND HIM, AND AFFECTING THE EMOTIONS OF ANY INDIVIDUAL HE COMES INTO SKIN ON SKIN CONTACT WITH. SUBJECT ALSO POSSESSES MINOR HEALING POWERS AND THE ABILITY TO TAKE AWAY THE PHYSICAL PAIN OF OTHERS. ACTS NOT ONLY AS THE EMOTIONAL SOURCE FOR THE HOST, BUT AS A MORAL COMPASS. SUBJECT IS EXTREMELY COMPASSIONATE DUE TO HIS EMPATHY, AND IN HIS WORDS “WANTS TO DO THE RIGHT THING FOR PEOPLE.”

 **AVENGERS INITIATIVE STATUS:**  POSSIBLE

 **SEE ALSO:** PERSONNEL FILES THOMAS SANDERS, LOGIC/LOGAN SANDERS, CREATIVITY/ROMAN SANDERS, AND ANXIETY/VIRGIL SANDERS.


	4. Creativity, AKA Roman Sanders

**LEVEL 7 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

**SUBJECT:** CREATIVITY. ALSO KNOWN AS ROMAN SANDERS

**AGE:** 29

 **GENDER:** MALE

 **CLASSIFICATION:** CREATIVE ASPECT OF THE PERSONALITY OF THOMAS SANDERS (ENHANCED HUMAN)

 **ABILITIES:** CAN PHYSICALLY MANIFEST NEAR THOMAS SANDERS (HEREAFTER REFERRED TO AS “THE HOST”) AND “SINK OUT” BACK INTO THE HOST’S MIND. SUBJECT IS ABLE TO “CONJURE” PHYSICAL OBJECTS AND NON-SENTIENT LIVING BEINGS. COMPLEXITY OF OBJECTS APPEARS TO BE LIMITLESS AS LONG AS THE SUBJECT CAN ACCURATELY PICTURE OR IMAGINE IT. METHOD OF CONJURING IS UNKNOWN. SUBJECT REFERS TO CONJURING AS “MAGIC” BUT OUR SCIENTISTS (AND SUBJECT LOGIC, AKA LOGAN) FIND THIS HYPOTHESIS UNLIKELY. SUBJECT IS ALSO A PROFICIENT SWORD FIGHTER, BATTLE STRATEGIST, AND LEADER. SUBJECT IS THE SOURCE OF THE HOST’S IMAGINATION AND CREATIVE THINKING, AS WELL AS THE HOST’S EGO AND MOTIVATION. 

 **AVENGERS INITIATIVE STATUS:**  POSSIBLE

 **SEE ALSO:** PERSONNEL FILES THOMAS SANDERS, LOGIC/LOGAN SANDERS,  MORALITY/PATTON SANDERS, AND ANXIETY/VIRGIL SANDERS.


	5. Anxiety, AKA Virgil Sanders

**LEVEL 7 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

**SUBJECT:** ANXIETY. ALSO KNOWN AS VIRGIL SANDERS

**AGE:** 29

 **GENDER:** MALE

 **CLASSIFICATION:** ANXIOUS ASPECT OF THE PERSONALITY OF THOMAS SANDERS (ENHANCED HUMAN)

 **ABILITIES:** CAN PHYSICALLY MANIFEST NEAR THOMAS SANDERS (HEREAFTER REFERRED TO AS “THE HOST”) AND “SINK OUT” BACK INTO THE HOST’S MIND. CAN DEADEN OR AMPLIFY FEAR AND ANXIETY IN INDIVIDUALS (SIMILARLY TO SUBJECT MORALITY/PATTON, BUT ONLY WITH FEARS AND ANXIETIES, AND ON A MUCH MORE INTENSE LEVEL). SUBJECT CAN DISTORT AN INDIVIDUAL’S PERCEPTION OF REALITY TO MAKE THEM SEE THREATS THAT ARE NOT PHYSICALLY THERE. IN DANGEROUS SITUATIONS, SUBJECT HAS THE ABILITY TO ENHANCE HIS OWN SPEED, STRENGTH, AND REFLEXES. THIS PHENOMENON IS SIMILAR TO A NORMAL HUMAN EXPERIENCING AN ADRENALINE RUSH, BUT TO A GREATER DEGREE AND FOR AN EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME. SUBJECT IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE HOST’S FEELINGS OF ANXIETY AND SUSPICION, AS WELL AS THE FIGHT OR FLIGHT RESPONSE.

 **AVENGERS INITITIVE STATUS:**  POSSIBLE

 **SEE ALSO:** PERSONNEL FILES THOMAS SANDERS, LOGIC/LOGAN SANDERS,  MORALITY/PATTON SANDERS, AND CREATIVITY/ROMAN SANDERS.


End file.
